Running Again
by AnelieMPetrova
Summary: After Katherine and Nadia succeed in their plan to have Elena's body permanently taken over they sit down to discuss just how the Petrova bloodline continued and in the midst a new face in welcomed into the arms of them both. Review, Review, Review! This is a SLIGHT crossover with an Anime some may recognize but even if you do not, fret not! You will still understand this story.
1. Finally Here

_**Hey guys! So here is another story about with my character Anelie Petrova who in this story plays Nadia's Daughter.**_

_**I just wanted to say to all the people who take the time to read my stories even if you do not review—thank you so much, you guys truly make my day just to see that more and more pairs of eyes have read my stories and also thank you for not getting annoyed with the fact that all of my stories have something to do with a second daughter of Katherine Pierce or a granddaughter—for some reason I thought people would not like the idea but I suppose I was wrong—let me know! **_

_**Anyway I will stop rambling. Enjoy yet another story of mine—Running Again **_

_**Xoxo **_

_**~Hannah **_

"So tell me," Katherine Pierce, now in the form of Elena Gilbert said to her newly found daughter, Nadia Petrova, "I'm curious as to how exactly the family line continued on?"

"Are you asking if I had a baby?"

Katherine nodded, "If you put it that way; yes—I am," she grinned

Nadia shook her head with a hint of a smile lying on her lips, "I did—two actually." She informed receiving rising eyebrows from her mother, "Really, two huh?"

"That's right—Molly and Anelie,"

Katherine giggled, "And both of them girls; my god you must have had your hands full."

Nadia shrugged, "A little but for the most part they were perfectly well behaved, but Anelie, if anything, was the only one I had trouble with—being like her grandmother and all. I now know why she was such a handful at times."

Katherine scoffed, "Oh come on I'm not that bad,"

Nadia cocked her head showing accusing eyes

Katherine gave in, "Alright, alright, I'll admit I was quite the troublemaker as a teenager,"

"Obviously," Nadia spoke with much built up sarcasm.

Katherine laughed, "Okay, okay—tell me more; what were my grandchildren like?"

"Well past tense isn't needed, at least not for the both of them."

Said Vampire shot a puzzled expression, "What?"

"Anelie is still alive; she was turned after I was."

"Well where is she?" Demanded the now intrigued Petrova, "Anelie is living in Prague, and she didn't want to leave."

"Does she know why you came here?" Asked Katherine, Nadia nodded, "Yes, she and I had a very long discussion about it as a matter-of-fact,"

Katherine's expression slowly transformed into a disappointed gaze, "Oh…well, then she must have had something keeping her?"

"We've lived there for years now, she's managed to build a life: Made friends, she goes to school and goes out and does everything that a normal teenage girl does." Nadia informed

Katherine smiled softly, "Well…it seems that she is enjoying life then."

"She is…" Nadia wet her lips before saying, "You know…she calls every day; asks about you all the time."

"She does?" Katherine asked taken aback

"Yes, in fact she asked when she would be able to meet you. She's now talking about how lonely she is even being around all of her friends."

"Well, that is because she doesn't have her mother who has been by her side since the day that she was born." Katherine smiled softly

Nadia returned it, "Maybe I can talk her into coming here, I miss having her with me—it is weird not having her around, I'll admit."

"I'm sure; having someone with you all the time for five-hundred years and then not being with them; especially being that it's your daughter…I'd feel the same way." She stated

Nadia prepared to respond when her phone sitting on the bed beside her began to ring, she smiled, "Speak of the devil; Hey Baby Doll." She answered

"Mommy! Guess what?" The feminine voice on the other side asked with excitement filling in her tone, "Whaaat?" Asked Nadia "Ask me no more because, drum roll…; I'm flying into Virginia tonight!" she informed

Nadia's eyes lit up with pure surprise, "Say again?" Nadia set the phone to speaker

"Yeah, I was missing you too much and couldn't stand another day being alone so I hopped onto a flight yesterday evening and I just landed in New York, it is absolutely breathtaking here Mama."

"When is your next flight?"

"I have an hour layover, I'll be landing in, well not Virginia but Atlanta, I'm going to rent a car and drive the rest of the way; I wanted to surprise you and just show up but I couldn't help myself I was too excited!" She giggled

"Let's pick her up," whispered Katherine

Nadia smiled, "Don't worry about renting a car, I'm picking you up."

"Oh, Mom, you don't have to do that—"

"I want to and Katherine is coming too."

"Katherine—oh!" She laughed, "My grandmother, sounds awesome I can't wait to finally meet her!"

"Do you know what time you get in?" Asked Nadia

"Uhm, our landing time in around Eight-Thirty," Anelie replied

"Okay well, we will be there waiting for you, I cannot wait to see you."

"You have no idea Momma and tell Katherine that I am very excited to see her as well. I love you, Mommy"

"I Love you too,"

The line died and Katherine fell back onto the bed, "She sounds adorable, Nadia."

Nadia smiled, "Underneath all that adorableness she is much like you, I found it hilarious when I could finally make the connections."

"She's cold, Manipulative and has good hair?" Katherine teased

Nadia nodded, "Beautiful hair, much more like yours than mine…she apparently put a few stands of red in hers too."

"She did?"

"Yeah, she wanted to "Mix things up"" Nadia answered turning her phone screen to Katherine where a picture of an almost look-alike was unveiled, Katherine took the phone and was taken by surprise how much her granddaughter looked like her; Anelie stood between two girls on her right and another on her left along with two boys

"It is easy to tell which one is her without even knowing." Katherine giggled, "Reminds me of someone,"

Nadia smiled wide, "I wonder who that could be."

"Well I'll tell you one thing: She very much fits the Petrova profile—she's gorgeous," Katherine added proudly

* * *

Later that Night…

Nadia waited beside Katherine eagerly awaiting the arrival of Anelie. They both stood at the bottom of a pair of escalators where passengers came down to collect their luggage.

I just left the gate!

Nadia read the text allowed, "She's on her way, any second now."

Katherine smiled happily

Nadia locked her eyes on the top of the escalator, her eyes examining each person that stepped onto it and finally after few long minutes a smiling face met hers, "Mommy!" Anelie called

Nadia now couldn't stand still, she waved to her fifteen year old daughter and ran up to hug her just as she stepped off the moving stairwell, "Mommy, finally!" she said tightly hugging her mother whom she had not seen in almost ten months now.

Nadia picked her up and spun her around, "Oh my god, I've missed you so much." Nadia said

"You have no idea," said Anelie, her feet now back on the ground, "Where's Katherine? I wanna meet her," Anelie wondered with eagerness in her voice, "Right over there," Nadia gestured taking Anelie's hand and moving over to Katherine, "Katherine, I would like you to meet, Anelie, my daughter. Anelie this is Katherine, your grandmother."

Katherine smiled softly, "I love that I'm finally meeting you."

"Same can be said for you, I've only spent the last five centuries searching for you with my mother." Anelie giggled

"I've been told," Said Katherine, "And actually it was only right before you called your mother today that I was told about you."

"Ooh?" Anelie smirked, "And I take it she just gushed on and on about what a little Angel I am,"

Nadia shook her head rolling her eyes, "Well I finally figured out where you received your Angelic personality from."

"Let me guess," said Anelie, "I owe you the thanks," she replied looking at Katherine again, Katherine shrugged, "Maybe a little."

* * *

It was close to mid-night by the time the three girls glowing with Petrova fire go to the hotel in Mystic Falls; Anelie was amazed at how quiet the town was and how small it appeared to be compared to the city that she had just left in Czech

"So Anelie, your Mother informed me that you went to school, was it High School or College?"

Katherine and Nadia and Anelie were all now comfortable lounging on one of the King beds, "I was just about to become a sophomore in College but, I dropped to come here. It was getting a little too human for my liking."

"Too Human," Katherine repeated wanting clarification, "Too everyday go to school boring human life. I like to mix things up, living in Prague is amazing don't get me wrong. But honestly it was beginning to not be worth it. I was starting to forget why I became a Vampire and it was surly not to go to school. I want to live."

Katherine smiled, "Oh yes, there is no doubt about it. You are most definitely a Petrova."

Anelie laughed, "I try,"

After a moment of silence her phone began to ring, "Can you hand my phone to me, Mom?" Anelie asked

Nadia reached over taking the phone from the nightstand and handing it to Anelie, she smiled when she saw it was her friend Kristophe, "Hey," She answered, "Kinda early, no?"

"Anelie, something has happened,"

She sighed, "And what exactly happened…?"

"Excuse me?" she demanded after several silent moments; a burning sensation hitting her eyes suddenly, "How the hell did that happened?"

"Joe did it,"

"You mean that Burst Angel freak?"

Katherine and Nadia exchanged looks of confusion, "Burst Angel?" Katherine mouthed

"Anelie, listen, Joe and her crew left a note with Holly's body, and they said that they were coming after you next. They know that you left Prague and they have people tracking you down now. You have to go into hiding, do you understand?"

"B-but what about you and the others; let's not forget I'm your leader it is my job to protect you—come here, the next flight out—,"

"Anelie you can't always be the hero and that's okay; as our leader you need to stay alive, just be on high alert but stay low, alright? Promise you won't do anything stupid?"

Anelie sighed tears streaking her cheeks, "I'm not promising anything, Holly was human she stood no chance against them on her own—I'm a Vampire Joe and Megan may be immortal but I'm older than them—I'll do whatever I can from where I am. Leading them away from Prague was a start,"

Kristophe sighed, "At the cost of Holly's life."

Anelie shook her head, "She was a way to get your attention—Stay together, okay? And if you hear anything else of Joe, tell me."

He nodded, "Of course and you don't leave your Mom's side, she and anyone else who can help protect you stay with them, we can't lose you, Anelie."

Anelie nodded, "I will, I promise." With that she hung up her phone

"What was that all about?" Nadia asked

Anelie looked besides her returning her mother's gaze, "…there is something you should know…" She sniffed wiping away the streaks of water from her cheeks, "There is a reason that I left Prague…and uhm…well: I'm the leader of a group of Travelers; we were a bound group and in binding our coven we made enemies."

"What…kind of enemies?"

"A group of hunters, they kill any kind of supernatural being and our group they have been targeting for months now. They call themselves Burst Angels. Don't ask why, I have no idea." Explained Anelie hugging her knees to her chest, "They killed my friend Holly, her family was one of the most powerful but she's human and because of that she…couldn't take on all of the Burst Angels at once on her own. It's close to impossible for a human, Traveler or not."

"What exactly do they want from your Coven?" asked Katherine

"To get rid of us for good, I had no idea about the binding of a coven until Kristophe came up to me one day and told me that I was a part of the families chosen to be in this particular coven of Travelers," Anelie looked to Katherine, "But the Petrova's barley practiced, we were never in a coven before, my father would have told me."

Anelie shook her head, "It isn't on the Petrova side that we get this binding from."

"Your father." Said Nadia, Anelie nodded, "Dad was a descendant from one of the most powerful travelers in history."

"Do you know what that Travelers name might be?" Wondered Katherine

"Silas…" Informed Anelie

Katherine cocked her head, "I wasn't aware Silas had had children."

"He and Amara were together before Quetsyia was in the picture, Artemis and Helios was their son and daughter's names."

"How come Silas never said anything about having children with Amara?" wondered Katherine aloud

Anelie shrugged, "They were dead and he barely knew his children, same with Amara, she was turned to stone and Silas was locked away before their kids turned six."

Nadia sighed softly hugging Anelie close to her, "Everything will be okay I promise, I'll keep you safe, I always will."

"Me too," Said Katherine scooting up and placing a hand on top of Anelie's that rested on her thigh, "We won't let anything bad happen to you, I'll be dammed before I sit and let my granddaughter fall into oblivion."

Anelie smiled, her head lying on Nadia's chest, "Thank you, Katherine,"

Katherine returned a soft smile, "Now, it's late, try and get some sleep." She leaned up and kissed Anelie on her head, "Goodnight, Nadia."

Katherine rose from their bed and moving over to hers, "Night, Katherine."

Anelie snuggled down under the warm comforter beside her mother whose arms remained wrapped tightly around her, "I love you Mommy."

Nadia kissed Anelie's head and said, "I love you more."

And not much later Anelie found herself being consumed into a deep and restful sleep.

* * *

**_P.S. so I got a review by a Guest correcting me on my ways (Which I thank her oh-so-much for) SO thank you for trying to not make me look like a total idiot, I had no idea that Czechoslovakia split into two different countries in 1989.  
_**

**_Guest who corrected me please PM me because I would love just chat with you :) _**


	2. Day of Distractions

Slowly her brown eyes opened to the bright morning. In that moment her consciousness awoke she was surprised that she hadn't dreamed. It was the first night in almost eight months that she had gone an entire night without falling into a dream. She felt refreshed and her mood was the best it had been in what felt like months even having learned about her friend's death back home. Slowly a smile formed on her lips when she could see out into the beautiful day that greeted her. It was fall yet it felt like a summer's morning with the beautiful sunrays spilling in and the clear blue sky that went on for miles and miles in sight without white cotton to disturb the blue that looked like Hawaiian water hovering above the Town.

But, when Anelie least expected it an image of Molly flashed before her. Her sister was such a nature lover, then again, back in the sixteenth century everybody was compared to now. How Anelie and Molly used to wake up before the stars said their goodbyes to night and they laid in the grass head to head watching the dark sky transform into day and they were always transforming into mornings like this. Bulgaria had such a beautiful sky, breathtaking at dawn when the sky would become a painting of pink and Orange and Purple. It seemed to close, close enough to touch if you just reached up high enough yet it was so far away and all you could do is dream of one day being able to dip your hands into the beauty that your eyes couldn't get enough of. That was Anelie's and Molly's dream and Molly—Molly was the one that got to finally reach up and dip her hands into it.

"She's still sleeping…" Nadia whispered

"Did you know about the Circle thing that she's apart of—leader of?" Katherine asked

Nadia shook her head, "I knew that covens could be bound…but I had no idea she was a part of a bound circle—no."

"So…who exactly was her father?"

"His name was Alexander Salvatore,"

Katherine sighed, "Do we all swoon at the sight of Salvatore boys?"

Nadia shrugged, "He was a Traveler from Italy…"

"What brought him to Bulgaria, do you know?"

"No idea," said Nadia

"Well…now you know about your daughter's little secret and now she's in trouble and she needs help."

"She's safe here, with you and me protecting her no one will be able to get to her." Nadia informed and Katherine nodded, "I couldn't agree more, but, what are we going to do when that Joe person shows up?"

Nadia shrugged, "We'll cross that bridge when we come to it."

"Sometimes I wish I could just go back to being a little kid again" Nadia heard, "I_ hate being grown up, I miss not having to worry about things. Life was so much easier when I didn't have to worry about anything…_"

"You heard that too?"

Katherine nodded softly

Nadia turned away from Katherine to gaze at the back of her daughter, who began to stir moving onto her other side to look back at her mother and grandmother, "Can I please go back to being little again?"

Nadia sighed, "I'm afraid it doesn't work that way…"

Anelie nodded her head in understanding, "I wish it did."

"Hey, I have an idea," Katherine spoke up, "Why don't we go get some breakfast at the Grill and then if we all feel up to it we can maybe go shopping or something, take a day to just relax and hang out together since I'm leaving tomorrow."

Nadia smiled, "What do you say, Anelie?"

Anelie smiled, "Sure, sounds like fun—I could never pass up a day of shopping." She giggled

* * *

An hour and a half later all three girls strolled into the Mystic Grill, it was only ten a.m. and was already busy with customers, the sound of coffee mugs and silver wear and plates being sat on tables blended in with the sound of chatting voices created a perfect environment for an unusual breakfast date for Elena Gilbert and her Doppelganger's daughter and granddaughter.

"Hey Nadia look, Matty blue-blue at Twelve O'clock," Katherine murmured gesturing to the blonde-blue eyed boy approaching their both," My Twelve O'clock or your Twelve O'clock?" Nadia asked looking at Katherine, she rolled her eyes "We have the same Twelve O'clock!"

"Who's Matty Blue-Blue?" Anelie whispered across the table at Katherine, "Your Mom's crush,"

"Uh, hey, Elena…what are you doing here with Nadia and…"

"It's a long story but Nadia and I are actually friends now, you know her mother being my doppelganger and all." Katherine said putting on a perfect Elena impersonation

"Well that's…nice; and you are?" Matt asked now looking at Anelie

"Who, me? I'm Anelie, Nadia's my Mother."

"Oh—"

"She was trying her best to come before Katherine died—she's upset about not getting here soon enough so I thought it would be nice and take her on a shopping trip." Katherine informed

Matt looked at Anelie with a sympathetic expression, "Oh…I'm really sorry about that—you know, if it makes you feel any better, ignore what the other people around here say about her; Katherine wasn't all bad—psycho, kind of but for the most part, I think she would've been thrilled to meet you, Anelie. I mean that."

They were all taken aback by his sudden compassion for Katherine, "Oh, well…" Anelie glanced at Katherine and then Matt, a hint of a smile forming, "Thank you…that actually does make me feel better, especially hearing it from someone like you," Matt returned her smile, "Your welcome, now I'll let you guys figure out what you want to eat, I'll be back in a minute."

They all nodded, "Okay,"

Anelie sighed once Matt was out of sight, Katherine finally let out the laugh that she had been holding in, "Oh my god, you were totally flirting with him!"

"Was not! He was just being nice is all" Anelie defended

Katherine rolled her eyes, "Nu-uh that was totally flirting—trust me I know flirting and that was!"

"Okay…so what if I was, what's the matter?" Anelie asked innocently

Katherine began to laugh even harder laying her head on her arms down on the table hiding her reddening face.

Anelie sideways glanced at her mother dumbfounded, "Am I missing something…?" She questioned

Nadia sighed, "Well…sort of…you see…over the summer Matt and that Blonde Original Vampire Rebekah were visiting Prague and we um—well met and sort of—,"

"They all had sex together!" Katherine blurted cupping her mouth in a hushed whisper

Anelie looked over at her mother now mortified, "Okay…I love you—Mommy. But that is just too weird for me!" Anelie exclaimed now her face reddening from a mixture of embarrassment and mortification

"Well this has been quite the most eventful fifteen minutes of my life." Stated Anelie dryly having now drank almost an entire two cups of water in just a matter of a few minutes

Katherine grinned, "I thought it was pretty funny," she said sipping at her Coffee, Anelie mocked her grin, "Hilarious—I need a drink."

"Morning drinker? That's new…" Katherine murmured

Nadia scoffed, "It really isn't that bad…it isn't like you've never had sex before."

Anelie scoffed back, "Obviously not, I did have kids…and a few several boyfriends and, just a couple one-night-stands over the past five centuries—but who's really counting?"

Katherine giggled, "You defiantly got that from me," She glanced to Nadia, "What about you, how many men have you slept with? And be honest dear."

Nadia rolled her eyes, "I'm so not answering that."

"Oh come on it's just me; I'm your Mother you can tell me anything!"

"Yeah, Mom, fess up, I'm your Daughter you can tell me anything."

"I've been alive for five centuries…the numbers are pretty high." Nadia informed

Anelie shook her head, "Okay, that is all I need to know, no more information is needed for my still somewhat innocent ears." Anelie whined covering her ears

Katherine rolled her eyes, "Innocent my ass—you're a Petrova—we're the opposite of innocent. Even Elena Gilbert wasn't innocent and she was the definition of innocent…well…that is until she turned into a Vampire and—,"

"What are you blabbing on about?" Nadia asked cutting her Mother off

Katherine rolled her eyes, "Nothing…" she sighed

"Who is Elena Gilbert?" Asked Anelie

"You're looking at her," Katherine grinned, "Although her spirit is gone forever, I now have full control over her body."

"So you put your Spirit into her body as your body was dying?"

Katherine nodded, "Yup,"

Anelie shook her head, "Awesome…what else do I need to know?"

"I have to pose as Elena Gilbert so that no one of Elena's stupid gang buddies figures out that I didn't die." Katherine explained

"And who are Elena's "Gang Buddies"?"

Katherine waved her head, "You'll figure it out…don't worry—I'll let you know,"

"Fabulous…-how many people are we talking here?" Anelie asked

"This entire Town practically," Said Nadia

"No not the entire town…just several people. But again, don't worry, I'll tell you who are Elena's friends."

Anelie nodded exhaling sharply, "Okay…"

* * *

A little later, Anelie and Katherine and Nadia were walking together in the town square. The air had gotten warmer with a light breeze flowing through made it perfect

"So you're leaving for College tomorrow…"

Katherine nodded, "Yeah, Elena's close friends Bonnie and Caroline are waiting for her to come back so I don't really have a choice."

"How far away is it?"

Katherine giggled, "Just a couple of hours, why do you ask?"

"I just wish that we had more time to spend together is all…knowing you now…I don't want you to leave." Anelie informed looking at the ground

"We'll have plenty of time to spend together; she will be coming back every so often." Said Nadia

"I know…" Anelie sighed, "Maybe I'm just being too clingy—five hundred years searching for someone and finally finding them you almost do not want to leave their side,"

"And by them you mean me. And by you—you actually mean yourself." Katherine wondered

Anelie showed a nod, "That sounds about right,"

Pondering a thought for a moment, Katherine paused, "You know Anelie—if you wanted, you could come with me?"

Anelie shook her head, "I don't want to intrude…"

"Oh don't be silly you wouldn't be intruding at all—I can get the two of us a separate dorm room from Bonnie and Caroline," Katherine suggested

"Won't Bonnie and Caroline wonder why you moved out of their room suddenly?"

Katherine shrugged her shoulders, "I'll say the room was getting too crowded for me—it really is no big deal and besides I think it might be fun. We can get you away and into more of a Green Zone. Nobody will think to look for you at Whitmore…"

Anelie looked over at her mother with a smile, "What do you think Mom?"

Nadia smiled, "Go for it if you want to, I think it might be nice. Especially the Green Zone part. Plus more bonding time with Katherine."

"What about you?"

"I have to stay here and be a messenger from Matt to Katherine—he's her Elena cheat sheet."

Anelie giggled, "Maybe with me off at College you can try and win the heart of 'Matty Blue-Blue'" she joked

"Do not start."

"Alright, then it's settled, I'll call the school tonight and get a dorm room and tomorrow we will be off to College." Katherine smiled

"Sounds perfect, I can't wait—we're going to have so much fun together, grandmother."

"Okay, first rule: Never call me that in Public."

"Sooo, I can call you grandmother in Private?"

Katherine rolled her eyes playfully, "Do I look like I grandma to you?"

Anelie shrugged, "Kind of"

Nadia bit down on her lower lip holding to hold in a laugh

"I cannot believe you just said that!" Katherine gasped and smiled

Anelie giggled, "I'm just playing, you do not look like a grandmother at all—in fact, and you don't look like a Mom either unless you had a baby really young,"

Katherine smiled softly, "Coincidentally, I did."


	3. Scars

"So we have a dorm room ready for us," Katherine informed starring at the road ahead, "We won't have a roommate will we?"

Katherine shook her head, "Nope, just us."

Anelie smiled, "Perfect—oh and, what's our story?"

"Story?"

"Well I'm your granddaughter but you—Katherine are in the body of Elena…so what do we tell Bonnie and Caroline?"

"New student…my cousin—oh yeah that works! We can say that Isobel, who is Elena's birth mom, had a sister and you're my cousin and I was told to look after you." Katherine nodded with confidence "that works, right?"

Anelie giggled, "I guess—yeah we can go with that."

"I just don't understand why you have to switch rooms, Elena…" Caroline whined sitting on the edge of her bed

Katherine shook her head, "I told you Care—I was told to look after Anelie and honestly I want to. She's one of the closest things to family that I have left."

Caroline sighed and looked over at Bonnie, "Help me, please?"

"With what Caroline? She isn't moving schools just dorm rooms." Said Bonnie

"Exactly—which as a matter of fact is literally just over in the next hall; you can come over whenever you want." Explained Katherine as she finished packing the last of her things

"That isn't the problem—the problem is that we promised to live in a dorm together."

Katherine giggled at Caroline's childlikeness

"Caroline, its o-kay…" she assured

Caroline grumbled, "Fine…where is this Cousin of your anyway?"

"In our room, she was super worn out and wanted to just go lay down."

Caroline sighed and nodded, "Well…would you like some help taking your stuff to your room?"

Katherine smiled softly and nodded, "I would love that."

Each girl grabbed a box and carried it down the hall

Katherine pushed open the door and smiled softly when she saw her "little" girl sleeping so peacefully on the bed having not even bothered to get under the covers.

"Be kind of quiet…she's asleep already." Katherine hushed

Caroline and Bonnie tip toed inside, "Aww, she looks adorable." Said Bonnie, "She looks so young,"

Katherine nodded, "Doesn't she?"

Caroline set down the boxes in her arms and gazed at Anelie, "She looks…so much like you, Elena."

"That's what I said…" Katherine agreed, "I think you guys will get along with her…she needs more people in her life."

"Why do you say that?" Asked Caroline

Katherine sighed softly, "One of her best friends just died…"

Caroline and bonnie both gasped, "You're kidding?"

Katherine shook her head, "No…I'm not sadly. She's been better with trying to get her mind off of it. Anelie's a trooper."

"If she needs anything—let us know. Okay?" Said Bonnie

Katherine nodded, "Of course."

"We'll let you get settled—do you want to meet up later and go get dinner somewhere?"

Katherine nodded, "Sure, yeah I'll text you guys just let us know what time."

After Caroline and Bonnie left Katherine sighed softly to herself and gazed over her shoulder at Anelie. She had not been all that upset about her friend dying but Katherine could not help but wonder if she felt any sadness for Holly's death at all. It didn't seem that way.

But suddenly that thought changed at the sight of Anelie, tears were slipping from her eyes. She was dreaming about something.

Moving over to her Katherine sat on the side of the bed and began rubbing Anelie's back in small circles, "Sweetie its okay—everything's okay." Katherine whispered down to her

Anelie shook her head, "Please…don't hurt them,"

Katherine lay down beside Anelie continuing the rub her back, she observed her facial features and felt sorry for Anelie while doing it. Her eyes would tighten and tears were continuously flowing from them down her cheeks and over the ridge of her nose.

"Let me see into your dream," Said Katherine softly. She watched as Anelie's features softened, her entire body relaxed, Katherine let out a slow and shaky breath before closing her eyes.

"Please, please don't hurt them…take me, it' me that you want, leave my Family alone." Anelie begged on her knees. A girl with light blond hair and crystal blue eyes starred down at Anelie with a sickening smirk, another girl was down on her knees eyes blazing with anger and fear and tears dripping from her eyes. Nadia.

Katherine stood from afar watching and she couldn't fight the instinct of turning the stake around and killing the Blonde with her own weapon.

"Joe…please do not kill my Mom…I'm begging you." She repeated, "Kill me—,"

"No!" Katherine yelled and her eyes widened out of shock of her own self; Anelie and Nadia and Joe all looked to the source, "…Katherine," Anelie whispered

"Who the hell are you?" Joe demanded

"The person that isn't going to let you hurt my daughter." She informed. Katherine blurred faster than Joe's eyes could register and before she knew it, Katherine was standing right beside them, "So you're the reason for these Vampires." Joe spat

Katherine smirked, "The exact reason." She replied simply grabbing the stake from Joe's hand and plunging it through her back. Joe cried out in horrific pain, "Hurt my daughter or granddaughter and you will never see the light of day ever again."

Anelie ran crashing into Nadia's arms, "Mommy," She spoke in relief

"I'm okay…we're okay." Said Nadia.

They both looked to Katherine when they heard heels approaching them, "It's only a dream…why did you change the outcome?" Anelie wondered

Katherine took a few more steps toward them, "Dream or not—nobody should have the image of their mother being killed lingering in their minds. You should only be dreaming beautiful dreams, not nightmares. I couldn't take the sight of you crying in your sleep." She answered

Anelie moved over and brought her arms around Katherine, "Thank you…"

"Always…" She answered hugging her arms around Anelie

Katherine opened her eyes and kissed Anelie on her head as she was still sleeping but no longer were there tears dripping from her closed eyes. "Sweet dreams Anelie." She whispered

Anelie opened her eyes and slowly sat up so that her back was leaning against the head board, Katherine looked over her shoulder and smiled softly, "Well good evening sleeping beauty,"

"Hi…" She greeted back tiredly, "You've been busy," Anelie said looking around the decorated room, "Do you like it?" Katherine asked and Anelie nodded, "It looks great—feels very homey too I love it."

Katherine moved from putting a couple of things on the mantle of the fireplace to sitting on the bed in front of Anelie, "How are feeling?"

"Better now…thank you for what you did."

"Please, you don't have to thank me."

Anelie nodded, "I know…but I am."

Between the two girls there was a moment of silence, "So…Caroline and Bonnie asked if we wanted to go grab something to eat with them, are you up for it?"

"Sure," she nodded again, "Sounds like fun,"

After a quick freshening up, Anelie and Katherine left the dorm room meeting Bonnie and Caroline outside in the courtyard beneath the night sky where the grounds were filled with students from the party going on and night classes going and leaving.

"Hey you two," the bubbly blonde greeted, "Hungry?"

Anelie was quiet but she gave a smile and nodded, Katherine looked up from Anelie at Caroline and Bonnie, "Starving, where are we going?"

"A really yummy Italian place just a few blocks down," Bonnie informed, "We ate there a week ago and it was to die for—you guys will love it," she insisted with a bright smile

When they arrived they were seated outside on a large patio where naked light bulbs hung on white wire. They read the menus and sipped at their waters, talking and sometimes giggling at things another said, "So, Anelie, tell us a little about yourself,"

Anelie looked over at Katherine nervously she nodded softly showing a gentle smile, Anelie looked back to the two girls sitting across the table, "There isn't much to tell honestly—" she said in a soft and somewhat shy voice

"Well, we've never seen you in Mystic Falls, where are you from?"

Anelie hesitated, "Prague, my mom moved us there when I was just a baby—although I decided to leave and begin a new chapter of my life."

"Was there a reason that you decided on Virginia?" Caroline wondered with a warm smile

"Things were getting a bit complicated…I needed to get away for a while—I've heard such good things about the small towns here,"

They nodded in understanding Katherine put her hand on top of Anelie's, "Just by meeting nice people like you, I know that my life will be better somewhat…I need this—"

Anelie froze, her eyes lying on a figure that was standing in the distance watching the four of them

"Anelie…?"


	4. Fearless

Anelie continued gazing wide eyed at the figure, "Ane, sweetie?"

She vanished

Anelie turned her eyes to Katherine, "What's wrong?"

"I—…she's—she's here,"

Bonnie turned looking in the direction behind her seeing no one out of the ordinary and turned back, "Who" Caroline asked

Anelie shook her head ready to burst into hysterics, "Elena..."

Katherine looked into her eyes and saw nothing but fear in them "Is it?"

She nodded falling into Katherine's arms

"Let me go check it out," Bonnie offered, "I'll be right back,"

When Bonnie left Anelie looked back over in the direction where she had seen the figure and her eyes widened again, "Elena she's right over there," she whined burring her face into Katherine's chest, Katherine looked but no one was there it was just darkness and Anelie's fears were starting to take over her mind.

"Elena is she okay?"

Katherine looked up at Caroline with a worry expression and she softly shook her head, "No…her mind is playing tricks on her…I need to get her back to the dorms," Caroline simply nodded without questioning; it wasn't the time. Even Katherine knew that some explanation would need to be given to both girls sooner better than later.

Bonnie had returned not long after, "There isn't anyone over there Elena…"

Katherine nodded, "I know…I have to go and get her back…do you guys mind?"

Bonnie shook her head, "Not at all," she smiled comfortingly, "Come on we can just get dinner back at the cafeteria,"

They left.

Katherine got into the back of the car with Anelie as she was clinging to Katherine not daring to let go, she felt safe already with her.

This is worse than I thought…Joe must be playing mind games or it's Anelie's own terrified imagination just seeing hallucinations. Either way, Katherine thought, this needs to stop. Hell will break loose if Joe and her friends show their faces.

"I don't understand…I did nothing to deserve this…" Anelie croaked, "I never did anything to those Burst Angels—nothing."

What…Burst Angels? What the hell is a Burst Angel? Bonnie though to herself keeping her eyes on the road ahead, "I promise none of us ever did anything to them, we kept to ourselves that was the beauty of our coven. We wouldn't hurt anybody so why are they screwing with me and my friends?" Anelie demanded looking up at Katherine

Caroline let out a silent sigh her heart breaking as she listened to Anelie crying, the words that came out of her mouth were heart wrenching and they made one's stomach tighten and entire being want to just embrace her in a warm and comforting hug. Even though Caroline barley knew the girl, she still wanted to. And as her blue eyes met the rear view mirror she felt a little better knowing that Elena was doing exactly that and looking like she wouldn't let go, not for anyone.

"I'm not going to let anyone hurt you, I promise" Katherine whispered soothingly into Anelie's ear, Anelie just nodded, her head pressed to Katherine's chest.

"No one will get near you," she added in assurance

* * *

Soon the girls were walking the halls of the dorms, Anelie, as she walked had both of her arms wrapped around Katherine's waist, and she sniffled and felt stray tears sliding down her cheeks and jaw. When Katherine opened up the door to their room they wondered in with Caroline and Bonnie behind them, "I don't mean to pry but…what's going on?" Caroline wondered softly

Anelie sat down with Katherine on the bed and before Katherine got the chance to speak Anelie did, "There…is a bigger reason as to why I am here…Virginia here," she informed softly

"What is it?" Now Bonnie asked, both girls now sitting on the bed across from Katherine and Anelie, "First…my name is Anelisia Petrova, Nadia is my mother," She looked up at the girls watching their expressions transform, "My Mom had told me what she came to this country to do, she knew that my grandmother Katherine would be here and I had spoken to her every day since her arrival here,"

"But…Katherine's dead," Said Caroline

Anelie nodded, "I know…by the time I got here it was too late but I didn't want to leave, I hadn't seen Mama in over ten months I wanted to stay with her and…then I met Elena…" She looked up meeting Katherine's eyes, "I had spent five centuries looking for Katherine I needed to learn about the person my grandmother was and Elena was the only person who truly knew aside from a couple of Salvatores.

Katherine nodded showing a small smile

"You're nothing like Katherine, you're so sweet and kind," Said Caroline while Bonnie listened contently

Anelie shook her head, "She was a sweet and kind person too…you may have not seen it but even I not having met her…there is no possible way that my grandmother could have been as cruel as you all make her to be, she was not heartless,"

Caroline looked over at Anelie with such fascination, "Anelie and I bonded almost instantly," Said Elena, "I can see Katherine in her," Bonnie spoke softly, "But Katherine cannot be the main reason you came here is it?"

Anelie shook her head, "My Mama too but in Prague I am a part of a coven of Travelers, although in Europe there are witch hunters and many groups of Vampire hunters, one specific group banned together Vampire and Witch hunters and they're looking for me,"

"Why?" Bonnie asked urgently

"Because I'm a Vampire-Traveler Hybrid, I'm strong and very powerful, and I am the leader and being the leader my Traveler Magick is far stronger than any magick on the planet—I possess every kind of magick that is in existence."

"Who are the people coming after you?" asked Caroline

"A group that goes by the name of Burst Angels…Joe and Megan are the head hunters,"

"If you possess every magick…then why are you so scared of them?" Bonnie asked, "Even having so much power…?"

Anelie shrugged, "No one can be truly fearless…they are all immortal and invulnerable to anything…the only way to beat them is to run and stay hidden. Back in Prague, after I left, they killed my friend Holly; Kristophe is another member of my coven, he called to warn me. I'm scared out of my mind because I have no idea what I'll do if they capture me—I'll be dead before I can blink."

"No you won't," Said Elena, "I will not let them hurt you and there is no way in Hell Nadia will either,"

Anelie began to cry again as Katherine caressed her face between her hands, "I can't let you risk your life for me—it's too dangerous this is my fight. I can't let you protect me,"

Katherine chuckled, "Oh Anelie stop it, I want to protect you and I promised your mom that I would—no matter what,"

"And us too," Caroline spoke up, Anelie glanced back at her, "We will help to protect you too."

"That's right—," Bonnie began

Anelie shook her head, "No," she said sternly

"What do you mean no?" Bonnie demanded with furrowed eyebrows in a puzzled expression

"I-I can't let you protect me, I barley know either of you—,"

"And what does that matter?" Caroline asked genuinely and softly, "You barley know Elena,"

New tears began poking at her eyes and she tried to push them away, "It's different—Elena is different—if the Burst Angels hurt the two of you, I wouldn't be able to live with myself. They're ruthless and will stop at nothing to get what they want most and what they want is me." She brought her head down looking at the floor, her hands down at her sides gripping the comforter into tight fists, "You both seem to be so precious to Elena and whether Katherine hated her or not, I don't and as a gift to Elena, to make up for all of my grandmother's troubles…stay out of my business you have no reason to be wrapped up in it."

Anelie looked up with tears blurring her vision, "I may not know you well but I don't care I can't let other's die for me not again so please just don't bother with my problems," she pleaded, Katherine began rubbing her back Anelie leaned herself into her.

Bonnie and Caroline promised that they would not interfere with anything and soon after they left, leaving Katherine and Anelie alone.

* * *

Even though Anelie had not really seen Joe she had to keep reminding herself that it was just mind tricks and after a while Katherine had finally managed a single smile but the thought about Anelie's mind being messed with made her skin crawl out of anger and sadness for her granddaughter. Anelie slept right beside Katherine that night and even waking up from another horrible nightmare of her mother being killed, feeling Katherine beside her alleviated her fears.

"It was only a dream," Katherine had said and Anelie slowly relaxed back into another sleep, "I'm right here," Katherine assured rubbing her back and holding her and she watched Anelie fall back into a state of temporary oblivion hoping that she wouldn't be falling into another nightmare also.

* * *

_**I know it is short, oh well xP**_

_**Please review-It makes my day getting long messages about my stories :) I'll be posting chapter five soon**_

_**xoxo ~Hannah **_


	5. In The Arms of Death

KToday was the first day back to classes, Katherine had signed Anelie up for the same classes as Elena had been in so that they were together and thankfully the school gave no problems about the sudden entry, compulsion was very persuasive.

"You're having hallucinations?" Nadia asked over the phone Anelie sighed, "Yes and dreams, I've had a nightmare twice since being here and I don't know why…"

"Do you need me to come there?" Anelie shook her head, "No, there isn't anything that you can do to help even if you were here. Katherine's been comforting me and been surprisingly maternal in babying me a little," she giggled Katherine smiled looking  
at Anelie through a mirror hanging behind the door of their bathroom, "So you and Katherine are bonding I take it then?"

Anelie smiled a little wider, "Yes, very much, she and I are bonding a lot like you and I do, Mom. It's nice. Although I do miss you already,"

"I miss you too, Ane, I'll see you soon though right?" Anelie nodded, "Right."

Nadia smiled softly to herself, "Alright well I'll let you go, I know you have classes"

"Okay, Bye Mommy—I love you,"

Katherine moved in front of Anelie and sighed "Are you sure that you want to do the college thing?" Anelie stood up from the bed, sighed and put on a smile "Yes, anything to keep your charade going and the Burst Angels off of my mind."

Katherine smiled "Alright, well our first starts in twenty minutes and Caroline and Bonnie are meeting us there."

"Perfect but before we go, I would like to thank you for taking care of me. You and My mama are alike like that and last night I really needed it, especially when I had woken up crying."

"I'll have you know, if I see those Angels anywhere, they will be dead before they can even think of laying their hands on you. And besides, you're my granddaughter, I have to redeem myself in some way right?"

Anelie laughed "Well you picked a good way to do so."

"Alright well enough chat let's get to class."

Together Anelie and Katherine grabbed their things and began out of the dorm hall

"I thought Caroline and Bonnie were meeting us?" Anelie asked as they stepped outside

"They're already there." Katherine informed

Anelie hurried up beside her and grasped her grandmother's hand, Katherine looked over at her with a smile and quickly kissed her forehead

This is what I needed, my family.

* * *

Anelie sighed as she sat with her back against a large tree and looking up at the bright blue sky that held a golden ball of fire of which its heat radiated down on the world beneath it.

She looked around and watched students pass her by, sitting scattered in several other groups about the court yard lounging like her in the cool grass.

She had been to three classes by now and all were boring only to be entertained by professors babbling on and on in a lecture. History was first, European history to be exact and that was fun giggling with Katherine and pointing out all the things that  
were wrong or not spoke of correctly.

Caroline and Bonnie would wonder what the two were silently laughing about together and Anelie shook her head and whispered with a big smile "Nothing."

Bonnie and Caroline left to grab from food from the cafeteria while Katherine hurried to the dorm room to take away from their stash of blood bags compelled from a hospital close by.

Anelie waiting patiently under the shaded tree with her knees part way to her chest and a book sitting against her thighs. A chosen pleasure novel named Fahrenheit 451 by RayBradbury; a favorite since the first version was published back in the  
fifties. Anelie had a thing for reading books especially banned books like this one.

A novel filled with ignorance and the burning of such outstanding literature both frightened and fascinated her. What a fireman would do to save the precious pages of books and going against what he has only known as right for so long after a young girl  
opened his eyes to what the world was like before the burning of books was law. What the world would become if the story were to be true. Ignorance surly is not bliss.

Katherine plopped down her bag and offered over a silver water bottle, Anelie grasped the cool of the bottle, set down her book and took a long refreshing swing. Katherine sat on the ground beside her granddaughter and did the same both laughing when  
the retracted their lips from the bottles at the same time.

"Whatcha got there?" Katherine wondered taking the book into her hand "RayBradbury, huh?"

Anelie nodded "Have you read it?"

Katherine opened it up and flipped through skimming a page "I might have decades ago…it's a classic though I know that is for sure."

Anelie smiled nodding softly, "Yeah, a banned book nonetheless. It's my absolute favorite out of many."

"You read much?"

"A lot, mama says that I'm a bookworm but not so much when it comes to school, more like a big pleasure reader."

"Who would want to be a school bookworm? I know I wouldn't. Everything that is taught in schools now is useless, except for history."

"History is only valuable so those in the future don't repeat it, but not everyone sees our history that way; not like we do." Anelie said. "Although I don't mind school to be honest with you, I enjoy the busy work and learning new things. Despite having  
lived for five centuries I don't know everything that the world has to offer."

Katherine was taken aback and a small smile crossed her features

"Are you sure you're a Petrova?"

Anelie looked over at Katherine and laughed "Of course, even a Petrova can be smart and do well in school, actually this might surprise you but I take it as a compliment when I'm called a nerd or bookworm."

"You do not get offended?" Katherine asked

Anelie shook her head "No not at all. Society has made those names into insults when in reality those words have no harsh or negative meaning in them, in fact it is positivity that spills from those words spoken. Humans, people, are driven and controlled  
by the false power of words. Words mean nothing, it is the person that the words are spoken to, that is the one that gives them meaning."

"Well…I suppose that answers my question."

Anelie giggled

Caroline and Bonnie wondered up and sat in front of Katherine and Anelie

"Hey there you two, what are you gossiping about?" Caroline asked with her usual bubbly tone

"Just chit chat, find anything good at the cafeteria?" Said Anelie.

"Yeah a few things, I see you two are enjoying from our stash."

Katherine nodded "We sure are, want some Caroline?"

The blonde shook her head

"So Anelie, is your mom going to come visit you in College?" Bonnie asked opening up a clear bottle of water.

Anelie shrugged "I'm not sure, maybe I don't know."

Katherine glanced at Anelie and she returned it

Caroline eyed the two girls, "Is there something wrong?"

Anelie looked at Caroline with questioning eyes, "Should there be?"

"No, no there shouldn't be, it's just—it's just you act awkward when we come around is all. Like you and Elena have something you're keeping."

Anelie chuckled "Being a little paranoid, no? I understand why you are, I am after all your enemies' granddaughter and I know my Mama did some horrible things too."

Bonnie quickly shook her head "No, no, no, she didn't mean it like that—"

"Hey, don't worry about it" Anelie waved it away, "it's alright, honest. But I promise we are not hiding anything, right _Elena_."

Katherine nodded in agreement "Right," she spoke quickly with a smile

Anelie gasped when she felt a hand around her neck and her back being pressed against the tree.

"There you are, Vampire." A girl with short blond hair spat between her teeth "Ready to die?" she smiled grimly

Anelie locked eyes with the girl "Joe," she struggled to get out of her grasp

"Now you have no little friends to save you, how sad."

Taken off guard Joe was thrown back by a heavy force that had radiated from Anelie's body. Anelie ran into Katherine's arms who took her in tightly

"We have to go," Katherine directed at Bonnie and Caroline they nodded and all sped away.

By the time they reached safety Anelie was trying her best not to cry, she took in and let out deep breaths in hope that she wouldn't fall apart.

"Do you think they're following us?" Bonnie asked looking behind them, scanning the area that surrounded.

They had stopped deep within a forest close by, ducking behind some fallen trees and shrub Katherine was comforting the girl trembling beside her.

Caroline assured her that nothing was behind them, they were safe for now.

"I want Mama," she sobbed softly, "I want Mama," she said again looking up at Katherine. "Please take me to my Mama."

"I will," Katherine said "Let's just make sure—"

"Come out, come out little Hyrbid, you'll never get away from us." Joe said to the open forest

Another giggled, "That's right—hand over the girl and we might just spare the three of you that sped away with her."

Katherine's hand was over Anelie's mouth with Anelie's hands over her grandmother's, and she squeezed her eyes shut wanting nothing but for them to leave her and for this nightmare to be over however, Anelie and the girls knew that this was only the beginning.

Caroline peeked through the branches and leaves; the blonde girl along with another girl with red hair stood scanning the grounds and waiting to pick up the slightest of sound or movement.

Anelie flinched when a gun went off and then again, they all waited for a moment and all was quiet. Caroline peeked through the branched again and she could no longer see the two girls.

"Anelie." A masculine voice said from above them, she looked over her shoulder and cried out in relief "Kristophe! Thank god." And he took her into his arms.

Caroline, Bonnie and Katherine rose to their feet to see a group of people standing around.

"You're all here, but how did you find me?"

"We took your advice and got on the next flight here and locator spells are very handy." He said

Anelie peered at the ground and looked at the two bodies lying face down "They aren't going to stay down for long…we should get some place safe."

* * *

"What should we do, Anelie?" Margret, a member of the remaining coven asked, "Joe and Megan know exactly where you are…"

They had all gone to Anelie and Katherine's dorm room, now they were all attempting to come up with some sort of plan.

"We could always go back to Mystic Falls…" Caroline suggested

Anelie sighed, "That might just be our best bet."

"But, what if they follow us to Mystic Falls?" Kristophe asked

Anelie shrugged, "What if they follow us anywhere…they found me here."

"Am I not allowed to be worried? Your death sentence is waiting for you."

"Yes, well so is all of yours!" she snapped, "I am not the only one a part of this damn coven Kris!"

"You have a traveler watching over you now Anelie, you yourself are a traveler and you couldn't protect yourself?"

"I didn't ask for you to come here" she spat, "I was doing just fine on my own! Mama was protecting me!"

Caroline and Bonnie exchanged glances

"Well she doesn't seem to be doing a very good job being that I found you cowering behind a tree!"

Anelie's blood boiled "Am I not allowed to be scared? They are after me far more than they are after the rest of you! If anything if bet you are just trying to keep me alive to prolong your deaths."

Kristophe looked at her in disbelief, "How the hell could you say something like that, Anelie?" he demanded

Anelie had no words to respond back with, a hand rested on her shoulder and she looked behind her.

"Stop arguing, it will not do any good."

Katherine looked at Kristophe, "And I hope you know that I am doing my best to protect her."

Kristophe was silent; he nodded and turned back to the group.

"Elena isn't a Traveler…" Caroline spoke out

Katherine and Anelie turned to her "You can't be."

"What are you talking about?" Anelie wondered

"Kristophe said that you're being protect by a Traveler—Elena is protecting you or at least trying but, she isn't a Traveler."

Katherine grasped Anelie and pulled her into her arms

"Elena…" Bonnie said softly

"Wait a minute hold on—who is Elena?"

"Shut up Kris!" she scolded

"I don't think you are Elena…" Caroline said

"You guys are insane, of course I am—who else would I be?" Katherine demanded

"Katherine, you would be Katherine." Said Bonnie

"No! I promise you she isn't Katherine; trust me." Anelie pleaded

"But Anelie you said you left Prague to meet your grandmother, Katherine Pierce." Marissa claimed

"Yeah you did say that, why are you lying?" Sarah asked, her voice soft and sincere

"God shut up—all of you!" Anelie shouted, "My grandmother is dead. My mother is the one and only person that I came here to see. Question me again you all will be missing a vital organ—got it?"

"Why is there a Vampire as leader, again?" Sarah asked crossing her arms over her chest

"I think someone needs to start planning her retirement."

"Fine, you want me to step down as leader? I will but I'll have you know in doing so all of you are alone and your heads will belong to the Burst Angels that much quicker. Our circle will no longer be bound and none of you will have a chance against them—your  
powers will be useless against them. If anyone will survive outside of a bound circle, it will be me."

Sarah glared at Anelie, her eyes growing dark and she tried to lounge at the Vampire but Anelie was faster and she had Sarah pressed to a wall by her throat "Are you brave," Anelie challenged her grip tight Sarah's feet were high off the ground and she  
clawed at the Vampire's hands

"Anelie let her go!" Kristophe yelled and wrapped his arms around Anelie's waist trying to pull her away

"Get off me!" Anelie yelled pushing the boy away from her and taking her fingers from around Sarah's throat.

"Tell us the truth Anelie!" Caroline suddenly demanded "Is Katherine dead or isn't she?"

"Yes! Katherine is dead." She answered

"Then why don't I believe you?" she said harshly glaring at Anelie and Katherine "Katherine is inside Elena's body—Nadia talked of putting Katherine inside of her own body but she didn't. She went inside of Elena instead, didn't she?" She yelled

"Do not talk to Anelie that way Caroline." Katherine reprimanded, "You have no right."

"For the last time—No!" Anelie yelled "She's dead and I never got the chance to meet her."

"Elena does not give a shit about Katherine—why the hell would she volunteer to look after you?"

"As if I need looking after; I'm five hundred years old Caroline—a big girl who can take care of herself,"

"Then why are you acting like such a baby?"

Anger rose inside of Anelie, her blood boiled hot and her body begin to shake

"And you, _Elena_, why aren't you denying it?"

_**Anelie**_

I lounged, I wanted so badly to hurt this girl, cause her any sort of pain…but I was stopped

A clenching hand around my wrist, I didn't want this to happen, I did not mean to cause harm to anyone.

All I wanted was to see my Mommy, to meet my grandmother who we had been searching for. I knew nothing of the body change until after I arrived. This isn't my fault—it isn't anyone's fault.

"I could harm you, cause you horrible pain that would make you just want to end your existence…but no, I won't. I won't harm you or cause you horrible pain that would make you want to end your existence. I'll leave you be. However, if I see you again,  
Caroline Forbes," I said looking into her eyes, "what I do to you will be final."

* * *

**More is to come; please review your thoughts and reactions! **


	6. Family Road Trip

**Sorry for the late update! Writer's block-you know how it goes. **

**Hope You Enjoy! **

* * *

"W-we can't pull this off—they know—it's over!"

"No it's not—this is far from over dammit. I will not lose you—I'll die fighting for this life I don't care what it takes."

"What's the point of fighting only to die in the end?" I demanded

"For love," Katherine replied looking me in the face.

We took refuge in the campus library; it was full of working students, studying alone or in groups. Between bookshelves in the back of the library we sat.

I shoved my bangs back from my face my hands in my hair, tears running down my cheek and my knees up to my chest.

"I want my Mommy." I said, "I want Mommy,"

"I'll get you to her baby; we just need to wait this out for a little while, alright?"

I sniffed and nodded

"Come here." Katherine ordered of me, I got on my knees and crawled across the aisle to her. She took me into her arms, my head laid on her chest, my legs draped over hers; I felt safe with her.

"This is nothing compared to the other shit that I have been through and I promise that we will get through it."

"I know." I replied "but the idea of losing you before I've really known you scares me."

"Listen to me Anelie: you have your Mother and she loves you deeply and already I have found myself falling in love with you too. But who wouldn't? The idea of losing you scares me just as much as it scares you—I've never felt so wanted by anyone and I vow that I'll fight for you, for my daughter, and for you my beautiful granddaughter—and this life."

I entwined our hands and buried my face into her chest, and Katherine planted a kiss on my head.

_Good Afternoon! I'm sorry that I missed you call—if this is Mommy I'm probably studying or getting myself into trouble—but if it's anyone else who knows what I'm doing so please leave a message and I'll call you back as soon as a I can! Bye-Bye! _

For the fourth time Nadia had listened to the voicemail of your daughter. It's brought a smile to her but it also worried her too. Something had to be wrong, Anelie rarely missed her calls and if she did, not five seconds later the mother's phone would be singing a ringtone set just for her girl.

She set her phone face down on the bar and took up her glass sipping at her drink. Nadia spun the ice around with the two black straws making a clinking sound. it had only been a couple of days since Anelie left her to go to Whitmore, but she missed her already and the fact that she wasn't answering only made her miss her daughter more.

She peered down the bar at a dark haired boy who went by the name Tyler taking a seat on a bar stool, Matt, the blue-eyed bartender greeted him.

"I thought you said that you weren't drinking today."

"No" replied the boy "I'm not drinking _alone_ today." He corrected. Matt chuckled and poured him a drink.

She turned away and looked back at the glass in front of her.

Tyler glanced down the bar at the brunette sitting alone.

"She's new," Tyler observed looking at Matt

"Whatever you're thinking unthink it; that's Katherine's daughter—the physco that doesn't fall too far from the tree."

"I can hear you, you know?" she shot at them

"You buried me in a safe and left me to die." He shot back

"I'm sorry, but I was trying to save my mother's life—and I failed. So if you don't mind," she trailed off softly, "I'd like to sit here alone and grieve in peace."

"Want a shot?" Tyler invited

"What?!" Matt demanded

"You heard her…she's sorry…her mom's dead. Let's do shots." He suggested at his friend.

Nadia's eyes shot to the entrance when a figure burst through the doors.

She stood and watched as her daughter raced up to her.

"Anelie?"

"Mommy," Anelie cried running into her mother's arms.

"What's wrong? What happened?"

"You have a daughter too?" Matt demanded as Tyler looked confused at the two girls.

"Of course I do,"

Anelie glanced at Matt before tugging at her Mother's hand. "We have to go; she's waiting in the back for us."

"Who?" Tyler asked

"That's none of your concern, hybrid." Anelie snapped

"Now come on!" Anelie demanded and they left through the back.

A black Benz with tinted windows was waiting. Nadia got into the front while Anelie went to the back. As soon as both doors were closed, the car drove off just as Matt and Tyler came out through the back door; just in time to see the car disappear around the corner.

"What the hell is going on?" Nadia wondered looking at her mother in the driver's seat.

"Caroline and Bonnie found out about us and Anelie's circle of trader travelers don't know how to keep their mouths shut." Katherine announced

"So where are we going?"

"The hotel to get our things and then anywhere far away from Elena's friends," Katherine looked over at Nadia and then back at the road. "We need a witch to perform a cloaking spell over us."

"I'm your witch—I can do anything; all I need is my grimoire."

"What can't you do?" Nadia wondered

"Uhm…cook?"

"Well then let's hope Caroline doesn't come after you." Katherine remarked with a smirk

The three girls rushed into the room and locked the door behind them and quickly closed the curtains of both windows that let the outside look in.

Anelie went onto the bed and curled up. She looked to the bed across from where she was lying at her mom that opened up their suitcases and began packing stuff away.

Katherine came out from the bathroom holding two bags of bathroom products; she handed them to Nadia and went back in to retrieve the rest.

"I'm sorry Mom," Anelie said, "This is all my fault—if I had just stayed in Prague we would not be in this situation and Katherine's identity would not have been revealed."

"Don't apologize," her mother demanded, "you are my daughter; had I known about the people chasing you I would have demanded that you come to me anyway."

Anelie bowed her head and brought her knees up to her chest, "I screwed everything up," she trailed off and let the cries overtake her.

Nadia left to Anelie's side and held her daughter close. "You didn't screw anything up Anelie, don't think that. Not ever."

After clearing all of their belongings out of the bathroom Katherine came out again and gazed at the two.

"We need to get out of here." She sighed

Nadia peered at Katherine packing up the rest of their bags.

She took a seat on the other side of Anelie and began rubbing her back in circles.

After several minutes of calming Anelie down, they were on the road.

"What the hell do you mean Katherine freaking-Pierce is still alive?" Damon demanded into the phone

"Okay will you please stop yelling at me? You know what I mean, I just said it. Katherine's spirit is in Elena's body."

"Nadia must have found a witch to do the passenger spell." Stefan said observantly

Damon rolled his eyes "Thank you captain obvious."

The younger Salvatore ignored his brother's comment. "Come on, we have to find her. She and Anelie ran off and we tried to track them but they got away too quickly." Caroline said pressing her foot on the gas and her eyes on the road. Bonnie sat beside in the passenger's seat.

"I can't believe that none of us noticed—we didn't notice that Elena isn't Elena." Bonnie said

Caroline shook her head softly, "We are the worst friends ever."

"No…you guys aren't bad friends; Katherine is just good a fooling us. But don't worry, we will get Elena back—no matter what is takes." Damon said

Caroline sighed

A small smile crept across Bonnie's features "Be careful Damon, it is starting to sound like you actually care about how we feel."

"Don't get the wrong idea Bon-Bon." Damon replied with a smirked and pressed down on the red phone.


End file.
